17: After All This Time (I Still Want You)
by Julie Verne
Summary: Set between Season 5, episode 11 and Season 5 episode 12. A little raunchy.


"Do you ever… do you ever miss men?" Sydney asked. They'd been trying to keep it causal, despite their plans to move to a different continent together, despite discussing children.

"Not really. Everything I was looking for in a partner is right here," Maggie said, holding Sydney tighter against her on the couch.

"But I mean… surely there must be some things you enjoy that I can't… provide." Sydney said hesitantly.

"Are you asking me if I miss dick?" Maggie asked incredulously. She shuffled to face Sydney, who was blushing.

"I guess so. I mean… I can't…"

"You care more about my pleasure than any man has, and I appreciate that."

"But do you miss it?"

"I miss quickies that don't take all afternoon, you know? Just a quick, five minutes, up against a wall fast and dirty."

"I take too long?" Sydney asked, crestfallen.

"No, but sometimes it'd be nice to roll over and go to sleep without starting another round. Not that it's a chore or anything," she said quickly. "But sometimes I just want to sleep."

"I meant more… like… physically?"

"You've always more than satisfied me. I have no complaints. You're very good at what you do, and there's noone else I would rather be doing it with." Maggie said, and thought the matter was done with when Sydney turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

The next afternoon, Maggie looked up at the sound of the front door; it was the middle of Sydney's shift and no one else had a key as far as Maggie knew. Sydney stormed into the house, dragged Maggie up from the couch and pushed her against a wall, her eyes dark, lips full and flushed.

Maggie tried to speak, but Sydney kissed her, hard and fast, one hand already sneaking past her pyjama pants.

Maggie switched their places quickly, pushed Sydney against the wall, lifting her up. Sydney wrapped her legs around Maggie's waist, hips canted into Maggie. Maggie's hand slid under Sydney's skirt, straight past Sydney's soaked underwear.

Sydney moaned into Maggie's mouth once, twice. Trembled in Maggie's arms, spent.

"I need to get back to work," Sydney said once she was coherant, the first thing she'd said since she got home. "But I can see the appeal." She leaned back against the wall behind her, expecting Maggie to help her down.

"I'm not done with you yet," Maggie growled, nipping at Sydney's throat. Sydney gasped, pushed herself against Maggie again, trembling.

* * *

"I thought you said you missed quickies," Syndey said, half-accusing as she tried to straighten her clothes. She pulled her underpants off from under her skirt, walked to the bedroom to get a fresh pair. "I'll have to call in on the streetcar and say I'll be late."

"Turns out I can't help but take my time with you. Good things can't be rushed." Maggie looked supremely pleased with herself.

"So, did I satisfy that… itch?" Sydney asked, straightening her hair, picking up her purse from where she'd thrown it on the couch.

"More than satisfied. You'll have to come home for a nooner more often," Maggie said, holding Sydney from behind.

"Only if we can keep it to five minutes. With the commute…"

"If something's worth doing, it's worth doing right." Maggie said with a smirk, and Sydney had to kiss her again, then leave because she was going to be really, really late.

* * *

A week later Sydney asked again if Maggie missed men. They hadn't had another nooner, knowing that they weren't capable of being done with each other quick enough to get back to work in time.

"Most of those quickies, what I liked was the passion, the hunger. We have that everywhere, and you care if I finish too. You're what I want. You're who I want. The genitals don't matter. I mean, I like them, but it wouldn't matter which ones you had because they're yours, and you're… I'm not explaining this well." Maggie breathed in, thought about it a moment. "You're gay. I'm just gay for you." Maggie said. "I'm just… so into you. It didn't matter that you were a woman. No, that's not right. I like that you're a woman, and I like everything that comes with that."

Sydney looked up, pleased.

"I tried other women. Well, one. She was gorgeous, but she wasn't… she wasn't you. And then, when I meet men, even then, they don't measure up to you. I think maybe, even if I hadn't met you, I might have tried being with a woman. I'd like to think I would have. But with you.. no one else measures up." Maggie shook her head. "You were asking if I miss men, right?"

"I guess?"

"When I'm inside you I'm closer than I've been to anyone before. You're so open and vulnerable."

"So you don't mind that I can't… take you roughly."

"I like the way we do things. If I ever feel like I need something else, or if I'm missing something, I'll let you know. There are… attachments for that."

"Attachments?"

"Strap-ons. You'd look good wearing one," Maggie said consideringly. "I'd feel a bit silly though."

"You just say the word," Sydney said seriously. Maggie sighed.

"I know you think I've made some big sacrifice by giving up the heterosexual lifestyle to be with you, but I've not. This is where I want to be, you are who I want to be with." Sydney rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, satisfied with the answer to a question that had bugged her for a very long time.

* * *

Author's note:

So. It's been a while. My body hasn't been working well for some time and I have, finally, an answer. It's taken all of my energy though, but at least now I feel… sort of ok about how little energy I have. Because there is a reason.

Anyway, another chapter on the way. Sorry for the delay. At some point I will collate this into one document.


End file.
